


Morning Piers.

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breakfast Talk, Captain/Lieutenant - Freeform, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: The morning after the first move was made...
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Morning Piers.

The soft rays of the morning light shined through the open windows of the Deuce of Hearts.

Chris opened his eyes, being blinded by the light, he turned his attention onto the heat source laying beside him.

Smiling to himself as he looked at the man sleeping peacefully, his chest was rising and falling softly, a slight smile was formed on his face.

The older man took the quiet moment to take in the sight of his first lieutenant, every small detail on his young face seemed to pop out in the light.

He glanced towards the alarm clock on the nightstand across the bed. 7:37am it read, a sigh escaped his mouth. Pulling the covers off his naked body, he pushed himself off the bed causing the old bed frame to squeak. Piers stirred in his sleep, moving over onto his stomach, releasing an inaudible sound before falling back to sleep.

Chris stopped in his tracks, turning his attention once again onto the sniper in his bed. He turned to exit the bedroom, reaching for the door handle and took a step into the hallway.

Making his way down the stairs into the kitchen, he searched through the fridge and found what he had been hoping for.

He began cooking the bacon, grease popping out of the hot pan, splashing hot oil onto his sculpted body.

Chris wasn’t one to normally make a breakfast this early in the morning. He was very much satisfied with a cup of coffee and some toast before beginning his day.

This morning was different though, Piers had stayed the night for the first time. He wanted this to be a nice wake up, a breakfast in bed perhaps. Lord knew the younger man deserved a little treat, a thank you for putting up with him all these years.

Scooping up two eggs from the carton, he cracked them single handedly and letting them drop down onto the hot pan.

Unbeknownst to him, he was no longer alone in the kitchen. Piers had woken up and smelt the bacon and made his way downstairs, tossing on a pair of B.S.A.A official jockstrap in the process.

He watched as the man carefully flipped the eggs, placing them gently onto the two plates. Grabbing some bacon and attempting to make a smiley face with he food.

Piers let a small chuckle, causing the Captain to turn around.

“Piers! I didn’t hear you, this was supposed to be a nice surprise!”

“Hey, this is a nice surprise! A beautiful man is cooking me breakfast in the nude in front of me.” Piers replied, taking only a few steps towards the oldest Redfield before placing a small kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you for breakfast Captain.”

Chris blushed, not entirely prepared for the romantic gesture but wanted it nonetheless.“You’re welcome, it’s not always I have a chance to cook breakfast for someone as perfect as you.”

“Captain, keep talking like that and we’re gonna have to go for round 3 before we even eat.” Piers laughed, kissing the man’s lips and pressing his tone body into the well built torso in front of him.

“We’ve got plenty of time for that. Eat up solider, you’re gonna need it.” Chris winked, placing his hands on the perfect globes giving them a little squeeze. A small whimper escaped the Lieutenants lips, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around Chris’s neck.

The two stayed in that position for a little bit, pressing small kisses all over their necks and faces.

When the two finally parted, they sat down at the table to enjoy their breakfast.

“You know um I’m happy that you uh, made a move yesterday.” Chris spoke, breaking the small silence.

“Me too, i’m glad you didn’t turn me away either. I was afraid you’d look down on me and that are our friendship would’ve been ruined.” Piers confessed, taking a sip of his water.

“I would never! You’re too important to me, even if I didn’t feel the way I do towards you.”

“I know, it was just a small irrational fear but hey, we’re here now and that’s what matters.” Piers concluded, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

“Hey, there’s no other place id rather be right now or with someone else.” Chris said, grabbing at the man’s hand, giving it a little squeeze. “We do however have to keep our relationship and partnership at work separate.”

“Understood Captain.”

“Not that I don’t want people knowing that I’ve fallen head over heels for you. I do, I just don’t want them to look at you different.”

“I’ll be fine Cap, anyways the B.S.A.A is very accepting of same sex relations, you should know, you and Jill were very insistent on sexuality not being an issue for the organization.” Piers said, rubbing his thumb across the man’s palm. “It’s actually one of the reason why I started falling for you.”

“It’s something I never understood in the airforce…”

“Well, here in the B.S.A.A it’s accepted, and I know for a fact that there are many LGBTQ+ soldiers in the organization.”

“There is?” Chris questioned.

“Yes Captain.”

“Hmm, interesting” Chris concluded, turning his attention back onto his food, every once in awhile he’d glance over to the young man and give a smile.

“Well that was delicious Chris, thank you for the breakfast, it was perfect.”

“Glad you liked it Piers, but you’re the only perfect thing here.”

“I disagree, there’s a handsome man with a huge heart sitting in front of me right now who I’d say was pretty perfect.”

Chris blushed at the compliment and gathered the dirty dishes, bringing them to the sink. “Well better get ready to go in.”

“Yeah I guess so…”

“Hey Piers?”

“Yes Captain?”

Chris walked towards the entrance of the kitchen, grabbing his Lieutenant by the waist bringing him into a strong hug. Piers smiled, snuggling closer into the embrace.

“Stay the weekend?” Chris asked, pressing a small kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me too.”

“I guess you’ll be here forever then.”

“That sounds perfect to me.”

The two separated, making their way towards the bedroom, they threw on their uniforms and finished getting ready.

The duo left the Deuce Of Hearts hand in hand, ready to face the world ahead of them. All the disgusting creatures, viruses and loses were normal, though now they have each other to lean on for support.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little story! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please don't hesitate to comment, I haven't written much in the past couple of years so I'm not 100% so any suggestions would be appreciated!


End file.
